The Art of Disguise
by MartialArtsGirl98
Summary: It's a new start to the year and Cammie and the girls couldn't be more excited. Until Cammie gets a new mission: she must go to a school of which she has never heard of, Blackthorne Institute for Boys, and attend as a student. A BOY student. Will she be able to pull it off? Or will she have her wig pulled off? C&Z, maybe B&G and L
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: Okay so I'm not going to do one of those stupid things that a lot of people do how they have the characters doing the disclaimer, and some cheesy thing, It's really annoying. So I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View

It was the beginning of the first semester. My favorite time of the year. I get to meet back up with my friends, Bex, Liz, and of course Macey, and I get to see what death defying CovOps missions we get to go on, like going to Paris to infiltrate bombs in the French Ambassador's ballroom, or going to Sweden to track down 5 elite assassins whom only speak in Portuguese. Oh how those we the days.

We were all in the Dining Hall, feasting on roasted duck, sauteed vegetables, scallops, and for desert, delicious crème brulee. Tina was telling us how she went to Greece to tail the Greek Government Agencies as her mother thought they were sending terroristic threats to The U.S. Lie. She was with her mom the whole summer, not in Greece, but instead, Roseville, Virginia. Nice try Tina.

"So Cammie, where did you go this summer?" Asked my best friend, Rebecca Baxter. But if you call her anything except Bex, she will personally put you in the hospital. (Speaking from experience.) "I heard through very extensive phone calls from my mom in Italy, that she was in Peru. What was it Cammie? Infiltrations, or Tails?" Tina pried. "Actually, I was down in Nebraska, wi-"

"Tracking down retired CIA agents no doubt." Tina interrupted.

"No Tina, I was just visiting my Grandparents." I said.

All of a sudden, my mom's voice, aka the Head Mistress of Gallagher Academy, boomed over the intercom. "Can Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, and Cameron Morgan please report to my office. Immediately."

Tina gave me a look, "Sure you were just in Nebraska."

We got up. And went to my mom's office.

I swear, we did nothing.

xXx

We arrived to my mom's office exactly 3.234 minutes later. Gotta love internal clocks. My mom was sitting at her desk, with Abby and Solomon at her sides. Well, this ought to be good.

"I swear it wasn't me!" -Bex

"I did nothing! I'm only on the RD team!" -Liz

"It's possible that it was me.." -Macey

"What is this about?" I finally spoke up. "I'm. glad you asked, Ms. Morgan." Solomon acknowledged.

"We have a mission..for Cammie." My mom started.

"Well then why are we here?" Macey asked referring to Bex, Liz, and herself. Good question Mace.

"If you were to let her finish, perhaps you would know." Solomon said under his breath, but considering the fact that he is in a room filled training operatives, it was pointless.

"As I was saying, Cammie will be going on this mission, you three will be staying here, but helping her." My mom finished. I wish she would just tell us the actual assignment, because I can tell by the looks on the girls faces that they aren't following either. As if to read my mind, she continued on with her explanation.

"Now Cammie, you will be practicing your keen knowledge of the art of disguise. You will be going to a school. A school that is much like ours. It's our brother school, called Blackthorne Institute for Boys." Mom finished.

"Wait, what exactly will she be doing?" Bex pushed. Thank you Bex.

"You will be going to Blackthorne, and you will be put to the test, of how long and well you can put up a good, substantial, believable disguise." Solomon said.

"Easy." I have done things like this before, why would this be any different?

"Camster, you don't know these boys. They are good. Really good. One in specific is tied with you on the ranking of best pavement artist, in the world." Aunt Abby led on.

"Wait, back it up a little here..what exactly will she be in disguise as?" Macey inquired. Mom, Solomon, and Abby looked at each other at the same time.

"A student at Blackthorne, a boy student." Abby stifled a laugh.

Now it was our turn to look at each other. Bex looked like she was thinking things through, while it looked like Liz was lost in space.

"And where exactly do we come in?" Macey asked.

"You will be seeing what she sees and will be hearing what she hears through micro-cameras and hearing devices in eye glasses so you can get as much information that you can about the school and the students attending. This will go towards your end of the year assignment." My mom answered.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight, at 7:00pm. Your arrival time should be 8:00pm. So you girls should probably get going to get Cammie into a believable boy disguise." Aunt Abby exclaimed.

With that being said, we were out of there.

xXx

"This is going to be great! We are going to turn you into one hot dude!" Macey said, filled with excitement. Well this should be interesting.

"What do you think Liz, blonde or brown hair?" Bex asked

"Oh definitely blonde." She said.

"Mace, mustache, or clean shaved?" Liz questioned.

"Hmm, well she isn't the sophisticated type, and she's not going for a rugged look, so clean shaved."

"We need to give her fake eye brows"

"She is going to need to wear a muscle vest and a tight wrap to cover her boobs."

"She needs cut down nails."

"Liz do you have her wig?"

All through out this, I was thinking about this mission. This is going to be one of the hardest things that I have taken on. I have to last a whole year, in a school that I don't know, with potentially attractive boys. Damn, just when I thought this year would be easy, it comes and smacks me in the face.

"There, I think you are all done."

When I looked in the mirror, I was wearing dark wash jeans, a purple and gray plaid button up shirt with the top ones undone with a black tee shirt underneath. I had a muscle vest underneath so it looks like I was well built. I had a blonde wig on, with a typical boy-cut with it spiked in the front. My eye brows are a little bit darker then my hair, and a little bit thicker then usual. In a word, I was hot!

"Damn..if you were a legit boy, I would date you." Bex laughed.

We all just looked at her.

"What...?" She asked. We continued to stare, and then laugh.

"Okay, so you got the look, but can you act like a boy?" Liz always has to have a good point.

"Let me see that soda." I said. Bex handed me the soda, I opened it, took a big swig, and burped, really loud. I think the windows might have rattled.

"Eww."-Liz

"Yeah, your good."-Macey

"Awesome!"-Bex

"I took the liberty into packing your bags for you, you have a lot of khakis, and dress shirts. But I also got you some athletic wear, and jeans, and hoodies." Macey informed.

"Thanks Mace"

"Hey guys, it's 6:50, we better get up to the roof."

xXx

"You look great Cam! You are just missing one thing." My mom said. She put a pair of black rimmed glasses on me.

"There you go, now there is a tiny camera up here in the left hand corner. You can zoom in and out using this little button on the left side here. On the right side, there is a little mic, so the girls can hear everything, and speakers for you so you can hear them." She explained.

"Alright squirt, it's time for you to get going, I know you will kick those boys asses" Aunt Abby smiled.

I gave her a hug, as well as Liz, Macey, and Bex.

"Don't fall for any of the boys, no matter how hot and sexy they are." Bex joked.

"I will try" I joked back.

Lastly, I gave my mom and Solomon a hug.

"Have fun sweetie, I know you will do great." My mom encouraged.

I stepped onto the plane, and waved one last time.

Watch out Blackthorne Boys, here I come.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys, this is my first story ever here. I really hope you like it. So tell me what you like, what you don't, and if you have any suggestions. **

**Thank you,**

**Carter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you so much for the reviews, I never would have imagined so many reviews in such a short amount of time.**

**To ****_Goode-Lover_****, don't worry, I think my story will be a little different then most storied like this, I won't fill mine with over used cliché, or large amounts of hyperbole.**

**To **_**Livelifetithefull3, **_**you are right on the dot with the idea of the move, **_**She's the Man, **_**staring, **_**Amanda Bynes.**_**That is where I got the idea for this story, as well as the episode of the old nick TV show, **_**Zoey 101,**_**where as in one of the episodes, **_**Lola**_**had to disguise herself as a boy.**

**Again, thank you all for the support.**

**-Carter**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View

As I was sitting in the very comfortable seat that was the air-plane seat, I remembered one thing, well more like forgot one thing. I don't know how to talk or walk like a boy.

Damn it.

I tried numerous deep voices, but all of them sounded like an old, overweight man, attempting to do sit-ups.

The air-plane pilot voiced over the intercom, "Try to sound more like a Jonas, or who is it? Oh, an Efron! Yes, yes, something more like that!"

Awkward...

Finally, we are here, and boy can I say that this is nothing like Gallagher, it's much more, _intense. _

"I will take your bags, Miss..ter. Mister." The air-plane pilot offered.

Haven't even got in the school yet and my cover was almost blown. This will be harder than what I had anticipated. A short, bald guy came walking up to me, with a thousand watt smile plastered on his face.

"Excellent! You have arrived! You must be our new student, Bennett Frey. Oh this is just excellent! You are going to love the school, here follow me, follow me! Purely excellent! My name is Dr. Steve, by the way. I am the Head Master here at Blackthorne" He led me from the front gate, to inside of Blackthorne. As we were walking, I contemplated asking him if all the people here were on happy pills, but decided against it. (Will have to go into further research though)

xXx

I was walking behind Dr. Steve, masking the way he moves. Men tend to carry themselves tall and proud. Tall and proud, you got this Cammie, tall and proud, I thought to myself.

I noticed that this school is very prison-like. All gray cinder-block walls, no windows, no wall décor. I don't like this.

"And here is the Dining Hall, the students are currently eating dinner as we speak, I will introduce you to the Sophomore class, and you can meet your roommates."

"Roommates?" I questioned. Oh noo, this is not good, I can't share a room with boys, my cover will be up within seconds.

"Oh yes, great young men. I believe there names are, Jonas Anderson, Grant Newman, and Zachary Goode, don't you worry Mr. Frey, they are very nice young men." Dr. Steve reassured.

I'm not so reassured...

We walked up to what I am assuming to be the Sophomore class, and they all stared at me. This is not like me, I am The Chameleon, no one sees me. Unfortunately, I'm not me anymore.

"Gentlemen, I would like for you to meet Mr. Bennett Frey, he will be attending Blackthorne for this year. Frey is an excellent pavement artist as well as fighter, so please do welcome him, and everything should be just excellent." He announced with glee.

Dr. Steve walked away and I sat down next to a kid with glasses and brown, short hair. He wasn't as built as the rest were, but he still looked like he can hold his own pretty well.

"Hi, I'm Jonas, you must be Bennett, this is Grant, and this is Zach." He pointed to each of them.

Grant is very muscular and tan. He has dirty-blonde hair and looks like a Greek God. HOT!

Zach has dark brown hair, and piercing green eyes that just scream, "I'm better then you!" His light pink lips are formed into a sinister smirk that I have a feeling doesn't leave his face very often. He is already pissing me off.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say in a pretty good boy voice.

"So, Bennett, whats your story?" Grant asked.

My story? Well lets see I'm actually a girl who is training to be a spy at your sister school, Gallagher Academy.

"My parents are both in the CIA, I guess it just runs in the family. I used to live in Cincinnati, Ohio, until I got asked to join Blackthorne." That works, yeah we will go with that.

"Who are your parents?" Jonas questioned.

Shit.

"Um, they are, well, that's classified information." Why am I so nervous? I'm not typically like this.

"Oh, sounds, complicated." Grant must not excel in school.

"So, you a good pavement artist then?"Zach finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good" I smirked right back at him.

"Well, I happen to be the best in the world." Again with the smirking.

"I thought you were tied with some guy named The Chameleon." Grant brought up.

"I'm sure I'm much better then him." Zach retorted.

"Well, how do you know it's not a girl?" I pressed.

They all abrupt into fits of laughter. "That's funny Bennett! I mean girls? Being spies? Oh that's a good one!" Grant chuckled.

Bitch please.

"As if a girl would tie first place with me, let alone be better then me!" Zach insisted.

I'm trying to keep my cool here, but it's just not working. "You don't look that tough! I bet any girl could take you down in a heart beat! It would be so simple! I wouldn't even break a nail!" Shit! What did I just do?

"Wait, what?"

"I mean, uh, the chick wouldn't even break a nail..but you know if she would, she would probably start crying! Haha, you know what I'm sayin' bro?" Over played?

"Yeah! Up top dude!" Grant said with his hand up in the air, that I high-fived.

The other guys just rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, you will be rooming with us." Jonas told me.

"Okay. Cool." Already knew that.

"Let's head over to our room, we can get your bed set-up"

I hope they are at least clean...

xXx

We got to room 135, and let me tell you, it looked like a military room. Everything had a place and was in said place. Walls were gray, as well as the bed sheets and cement floor. There are three dressers, all made of oak. No color, no windows. Everything is clean. Now, I asked for clean, but I guess you should watch what you wish for.

"Witch bed is mine? They all look the same.." Oops, sarcasm.

"You can have the one in the left hand corner. Across from you is me, next to you is Zach, and diagonal from you is Grant." Jonas explained.

"Sounds good."

I put my bag on my bed and unzipped it. I walked over to the dresser to put some cloths away that Macey packed.

"Woah! What are those!" Grant screamed.

I looked in the direction that he was looking in and it was at my bag. I walked over and sitting right there, were my box of tampons. Think Cammie!

"Ummm.."

"Dude! Why the hell do you have those?"

I thought fast, and opened a tampon and stuck it up my nose and turned around.

"What? You guys never get nose bleeds? These _lady _things work wonders. See, you just open one, and take this plastic thing off, and pop it right up your nose. Ta-DA, nose bleed is all gone." In think I might be shaking.

They just stared. In total disgust.

"That's freaking weird." Zach said.

"Yeah well your a douche!" I should really keep my mouth closed.

He is pissed. Shit I pissed him off, damn he is walking this way. I really hate this guy.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked getting all up in my face and then he shoved me. Too bad I'm a girl, that means I'm not tough enough to beat his ass. Wrong.

I went in for the punch, he caught it, but before he can do anything else, I kicked him in ribs, not too hard, but hard enough. He recovered quick, and roundhouse kicked me to the arm, but I caught his leg in time and flipped him over. While he was on the ground, he did a leg sweep on me and I fell to the ground.

"Not bad, Frey"

"Not too bad yourself, Goode."

With that, we got up and the guys were leaving the room, right before they left, Grant stopped and said, "By the way, we have swimming in the morning tomorrow."

Shit.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys, you might have recognized one part in there from the movie I mentioned earlier, ****_She's the Man._**

**Thank you guys for all the support! And don't worry, there will be Zammie in later chapters, you will just have to wait and see how it happens!**

**-Carter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you again for the outstanding reviews :)**

**-Carter**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View

It was 9:30pm, or 21:30 as they call it, by the time that I was finished unpacking and they got back to the dorm.

"So where do we get changed at?" I asked, wanting to get into my pajamas.

They looked at me weird. "You can get changed here. Why? Does pretty-boy need a new room? Something to hide?" Grant questioned.

"Umm, no I just, umm-"

"I was only messin' with ya, bro. Chill"

"Ha-ha, yeah, I new that, ha." I reassured.

"But seriously, you can just change here." No I can't.

"Well, have have to use the bathroom anyway, so I will just change too."

"Whatever bro." Grant said, as I left.

Crap. Where is the bathroom? Left, or right? Let's go...right. I was walking down the long corridor when I tripped over a loose tile on the floor. I reached down to put it back in place, when I noticed that there was a little switch underneath of it. I flipped the switch, and right beside me, the wall opened up relieving a long tunnel. Sweet! I will have to come back later.

I flipped the switch back, and the wall closed. I put the tile back and counted how many tiles it was from that tile to my dorm. Okay, so the 27 tile, 27, I can remember that with no trouble at all.

I walked further down the hall and found the bathroom. Finally! I got changed into sweat-pants, and a navy blue tee shirt.

When I got back to the dorm, I just about fainted. There, laying on his bed, was Zach. In his boxers.

Just his boxers.

He is fit. And I mean 8 pack and pecks fit. Mhmm, why does he have to be so hot?

I looked away before any of the guys caught me staring at Zach's body. That would be embarrassing.

"Well I'm going to get to bed." I said.

"Me too, night guys." Jonas voiced.

The others just simply said g'night.

I waited exactly 15 minutes. I got up and checked if they were all asleep. I was in the clear.

I grabbed my laptop, and headed out out the door. I counted 27 tiles and found the one with the switch, and flipped in on.

The wall opened, and I walked in. before I did anything else, I made sure I knew how to get out. There was a brick in the wall, with a circle engraved on it. I pulled it out, and the wall opened again. Good, now I know I can get out easily.

I walked a little, and sat down on the dusty floor. For a an old tunnel, it sure doesn't look that untouched. Not many cobwebs, or spiders.

I opened my laptop and messaged Liz to video chat me. She replied instantly.

It said: Cammie! I miss you so much! How are you there? Are the classes easy? Did anyone figure out your a girl? Oh! I will just video call you!

Oh Lizzy.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I clicked answer, and three arguing girl appeared on the screen.

"Guys..guys, I am on screen guys, guys! GUYS!" I screamed.

They all stopped. Bex was sitting on Liz, while Macey toppled over Bex, half way on her bed, half on Bex. Liz had Bex's hair in her right hand, her phone in the other.

It truly was a _Kodak Moment._

"Cammie!" they all said at the same time.

"Hey guys, try to keep your voices do-" I got interrupted by bombarded questions.

"What is it like there?"

"Is there any hot guys?"

"Did any one find out that your a girl?"

"Is there any hot guys?"

"What are the classes like?"

"Is there any hot guys?"

"Guys, I only been here for 2 hours and 52 minutes, I haven't been to any classes yet, no one found out I was a girl, well I mean they almost did, but-" Again with the interruptions.

"Wait! What happened?" Bex asked.

"Well, during dinner, I happened to meet my rival. He is tied with me in number one pavement artist in the world. He know that a _'guy'_ named The Chameleon is tied with him. A GUY. They laughed when I said maybe its a girl. They are so sexist. And the guy I'm tied with, Zachary Goode, is such a jerk. He thinks he is the best and he is just so infuriating! With his stupid smirk, and stupid 8 pack!" I was ranting again, and they were smiling again.

"Ohhh, Cammie likes a boyyyy." Macey taunted.

"Eww! No. He is a jerk. Plus he smirks way to much then what the normal human being should."

"Mhmm, sure you don't."

I just rolled my eyes and changed the topic. "so, guys, I need help. Tomorrow morning I have swimming, what am I supposed to do? My wig will come off, or my eye brows will peal. And my shirt would have to be off! And they will see my smooth legs. Boy have hairy legs you know!"

"Calm down Cam, we will get you out of this, don't worry, we will do something." Liz comforted.

"Like what?! What can you do?" I shrieked.

"Well, I don't know yet, but we will figure something out. What time is your swimming class anyway?" Liz questioned.

"7:30." I answered.

"Okay, I will think of something. You should probably get back to bed Cam."

"Alright. You too guys, good night."

"Night Cam, we love you!" They all said.

And with that, I logged out of my computer and stood up.

I was walking to the door, when I heard it open.

I quickly hid in the shadows.

The person started walking down my way. The intruder was within centimeters of my left arm.

Said person moved a little closer, and I flipped them. Once they were on the ground, I took there hand behind there back. Unfortunately, they anticipated that happening and flipped me over, with there hands locking my arms on the ground, and there torso hovering over me.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" I asked as he let me go, and helped me up.

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted.

"Whatever, I am going back to the dorm." I said.

"Whatever." He shot back.

Right before I got to the door, he stopped me and said, "By the way, stop flipping me all the time."

"Don't give me a reason to, and I won't."

With that, I left.

I got back to the dorm, and crawled in my bed. My internal clock told me that it was 10:47pm.

Exactly 8 minutes later, Zach walked back in and walked over to his bed.

The light from Jonas's laptop cascaded across his face.

His facial features express no emotion. Like all of the happiness has been taken out of him for some tragic reason. He masks it well when he thinks no one is looking, but right now, I can see right through him.

He lays down in his bed, and goes to sleep.

I try to focus on sleep, but my mind keeps drifting off to swimming tomorrow.

I really hope the girls figure something out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Whats going to happen to Cammie during swimming? Will someone figure out her secret in swimming class? Or will someone figure it out a different way? Or will she keep up her facade?**

**See what happens next chapter**

**-Carter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you to all of the new people who reviewed, as well as the people that have been from the very beginning!**

**To **_**oxoxGallagherGirloxox, **_**I like the way you think with the whole idea with Jonas and Liz, but it just won't fit into the story just yet, but they will find out about each other! :)**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View

I was having a wonderful sleep, when some soft and fluffy hit me in the face. It was probably Bex, trying to wake me up.

"Bennett, get up. We have swimming in ten." That was a guys voice.

Shit! I'm on a mission. Damn it, I have swimming. I sprang out of bed, seeing all of the other guys in there trunks. Trunks! That's it!

"Oh, well I don't have any swimming trunks." I said.

"Oh don't worry bro, you can borrow mine." Grant threw a pair of green and black trunks at me.

"Thank you so much." I said through gritted teeth.

I slipped on the trunks. Luckily, they were pretty long on me, they went passed my knees, so people can really tell that my legs are hair-less.

I changed into a long sleeve Under-Armor shirt. I grabbed a towel, and walked down to the pool.

Everyone was sitting on bleachers. Our teacher, Mr. Stambaugh, told us to go to the diving blocks, and line up.

I was third in line, with Jonas and Zach in front of me, and Grant behind me. Zach was up first.

"Okay class, you are going to first do a simple dive into the water, and swim to the opposite end, and get out. First up, you can go."

Zach dived in and swam the whole way across the pool under water, without breaking his form.

When he got out of the pool, water was dripping down his torso, with the light shining on it, it glistened. Water beads were dripping off the tips of his hair. Why must he be so hot, and such an ass at the same time?

Up next was Jonas. He dove in, and he swam above water to the other end. He then proceeded to get out of the pool.

Oh no. It is my turn. I got into position, Mr. Stambaugh put the whistle to his mouth. Oh no Cammie, this is it. My cover is about to be blown. The teacher breathed in, about ready to blow out, into the whistle, signaling me, to dive.

"Mr. Stambaugh! Mr. Stambaugh!" We heard from down the hall.

Dr. Steve came running into the pool area, while of course slipping on a little water.

"Mr. Stambaugh! There has been a breach in the system! Three young operatives broke in, they were wearing all black, and had on masks, so we didn't get there faces!"

"Okay, class is canceled. Everyone go back to the locker room to get changed, I'm going to go help Dr. Steve." Mr. Stambaugh said while leaving the room.

I looked up into the vents and saw 3 pairs eyes and 3 smiles.

Thank you girls.

xXx

I went straight past the locker room, and straight to the 27 tile from my room. I flipped the switch, and walked right in.

"Cammie!" Three teenage girls in all black squealed running up to me and hugged me.

"Guys! Thank you so much for getting me out of that! How did you do it?"

"That, my friend, is classified information." Bex answered.

"And we went in through the back entrance."

"Liz!" Macey elbowed.

"Whoopsie daisy!" She said innocently.

"How did you girls leave Gallagher?" I questioned.

"Well, your mom did say that we need to be helping you." Bex said.

"Yeah, at Gallagher."

"Hey now, we got you out of that mess, you she be kissing our asses right about now." Macey retorted.

"I know, thank you guys so much." I said as I hugged them.

"We should probably get going before anyone finds us here." Liz voiced.

"Alright, I will video call you later."

And with being said, I left the tunnel, and the girls left Blackthorne.

xXx

I walked back to the dorm and sat on my bed. All of the guys were still in the locker room, and sense I didn't get wet, I decided to get changed here.

I took off Grant's trunks, and pulled on a pair of sweat-pants.

Then I pulled my Under-Armor shirt off, and replaced it with a short sleeved Nike shirt.

As I was pulling it over my head, my wig slipped off.

Just as I reached down to pick it up, the door opened, and Grant walked in.

My eyes were wide, and my hair was down. Grant stopped right in the entrance and shut the door.

"Woah."

"I can explain-" I started

"Dude! You have got to tell me how you grow your hair so fast!"

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but I will try to update later today.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-Carter**

**(P.S, Yup, my name is Carter! Awesome, right?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! On with the update :)**

**(Disclaimer: I still own nothing.)**

_Last Chapter:_

_As I was pulling it over my head, my wig slipped off._

_Just as I reached down to pick it up, the door opened, and Grant walked in._

_My eyes were wide, and my hair was down. Grant stopped right in the entrance and shut the door._

"_Woah."_

"_I can explain-" I started_

"_Dude! You have got to tell me how you grow your hair so fast!"_

xXx

"Um, I..uh-"

"Zach! Zach! get in her-" Grant started, but I cut him off but kicking him in balls.

"Grant, please be quite! You can tell anyone about this!" I pleaded

"What exactly is this that I am not aloud to tell?" He asked while doubling over in pain.

"Okay, sit down. Let me put my wig back on." As I was putting my wig on, I was trying to think of how to word my explanation.

"My name is Cameron Morgan. I go to a school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Gallagher is a brother school to Blackthorne, we learn the same things you do. We are spies in training. My mom, also known as the Head Mistress, and Joe Solomon sent me on a mission to go to your school for a whole year, disguised as a boy." I finished.

"Wait..did you say Joe Solomon?"

"Yeah..."

"He is our new CovOps teacher." What?!

"What!? This is great!,..and bad. He is going to test me really hard to see how well I can keep this up."

"So, all of this obviously explains why you got so defensive over the girls-can't-be-a-spy-thing, that happened at dinner." He acknowledged.

"Yeah, are girls take our work seriously."

"Yeah, sorry about that. You obviously proved that you can fight though when you and Zach fought."

"Oh don't even bring up him! He is such a jerk, I can't stand him!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! That reminds me! The whole thing about you being a girl also explains why you were checking Zach out at swimming, and last night after you got changed. I thought you were just gay." He said.

"I was so not checking out Zach out! Eww."

"Sure you weren't."

"Whatever, just promise me you won't tell anyone.."

"Don't worry, I won't." Grant promised.

"Thank you."

"Yep, oh and by the way, he would so go for you, if knew you were a girl." He said on the way out.

I don't know what I'm more mad at, the fact that he found out I'm a girl, or the fact the he thinks I like Zach.

As if.

xXx

I walked down the hall and made a left turn and ran smack dab into someone.

"Sorry Mister." I apologized.

"Just watch were you're going Mr. Frey." The grumpy old man said.

I had seen this man before. A man that worked in the maintenance department of Gallagher. A man that was more than what he seemed. A man whom, at the time, is not wearing an ID badge. That is why I had no trouble saying, "Don't worry, I will be more careful next time, Art."

The old man turned around, a glint in his eye, and a little smile peeping through his wrinkles.

Grant was right, Joe Solomon was here.

xXx

When I arrived in CovOps, I saw the famous Joe Solomon. Little did the others know that I had just seen him 4.37 minutes prior.

"My name is Joesph Solomon. You will referre to me as Mr. Solomon, your CovOps teacher for the year."

Zach seemed to be smirking the whole time. _Shocker._ But why?

And that's when I saw it. Mr Solomon glance towards Zach for a brief second, and smile, and Zach smiled back. Do they know each other?

I decided to dismiss the thought because Mr. Solomon began speaking again.

"This year, you will go through many knew obstacles that you have never even imagined possible. I will test you like you have never been tested before. This year is about bettering yourself as a spy." Mr. Solomon added, "And that is why we will be starting off with a CovOps Mission tomorrow."

Everyone in the room, including me, lit up at this announcement.

"I hope you guys like D.C, because your going to spent 5 hours there getting tailed by some spies. Your objective, get to your destination with out being compromised." He finished.

Class was nearly over, so Mr Solomon dismissed everyone early, like he did a lot back at Gallagher.

As I was walking out, he stopped me, and asked to stay back a few minutes. Of course I said yes.

"Is there something you needed, Mr. Solomon?" I asked, still sticking to my cover.

"Yeah, there is, Cam." As he said my name, I smiled.

"Tomorrow for the CovOps mission, you will not be going with the boys-"

"What? That's not fair! This could be a big moment for me to prove myself" I cut off Solomon, because well, I got mad.

"Oh trust me Ms. Morgan, you will be proving yourself to the boys. For the mission, you will not be on the boys side, but instead, against them."

"What do you mean?"

"Your objective Cameron, is to tail a boy from Blackthorne, on the side of your sisters, but as Bennett."

"So, I tag along with you guys tomorrow, tell them that I will not be participating because I'm new, but I get to go to D.C, and enjoy a day out, when really I will have a pair of Gallagher Comm Units, and tail a boy from Blackthorne, while still being disguised as Bennett?"

"Bingo."

"Well this will be a piece of cake! Who am I going to be tailing?"

"Your match. Your rival. Your equal. Your tie for first place as best pavement artist in the world."

Mr. Solomon left the CovOps classroom, and so I followed suit, and went to my dorm.

xXx

It was 9:30 by the time I got to the dorm. Lets just say that I took some short-cuts that weren't so short.

"Where were you?" Jonas asked?

"In some tunnel, no doubt." Zach said, under his breath.

"What's the matter? Upset that I found your little passage ways?" I asked with a his of cockiness.

"No, I just don't want some random new guy in a place that he shouldn't be in. he has no right." He shot back.

I rolled my eyes at him, and went to my bed, but just as I was about to lay down, I saw Grant making kissy faces towards Zach and I.

Luckily, Jonas was in the bathroom, and Zach was faced the other direction.

I sent daggers at Grant and he just gave an innocent smile. I swear, I would kill him if Zach saw that.

I laid down in bed. I troubled sleeping that night. There is way to much on my mind. Seeing my girls tomorrow. Beating Zach at his own game. And Zach in general. My mind seems to always drift back to what Grant had said: "He would so go for you, if he knew you were a girl."

I don't know what was more scarey, the thought of Zach finding out I am a girl, or that I sorta_ wished_ he knew I was a girl.

One thing that I know for sure, is that tomorrows CovOps mission is going to be very interesting.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, cause so far, it's my favorite.**

**I know for sure that you guys will like the next chapter ;)**

**-Carter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Waking up in the morning and finding out that I have 67 reviews. THAT, is why I love doing this story. Thank you to not only people that have reviewed, but who have simply taken the time to read my story.**

**-Carter**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View

One word describes the tingly feeling in my stomach at the moment.

CovOps.

Dressed in khakis and a Blackthorne tee-shirt, I walked down to the CovOps classroom, with my game face on.

"Follow me to the vans." Solomon announced.

We all entered the Blackthorne van in a single file line.

Solomon passed out Comm Units to everyone, well excluding me.

"Where is your Comms Bennett?" Jonas asked.

"Oh, sense I'm new, I will be sitting this one out. Mr. Solomon said I can tag along though and have a day to myself." I answered smoothly.

"Obviously he doesn't think your ready." Zach really has to stop saying things under his breath.

"Obviously your not good at making side comments." I retorted.

"Well I would rather be good at a CovOps Mission then be good at making side comment." He shot back.

"Well I bet by the end of your little CovOps Mission, your going to realize that your not very good at either." I glared.

"I have never been beat, for your information."

"Never say never." I ended the conversation by turning the other way.

Grant whispered in my ear, "Flirting again now are we?"

I elbowed him in the rib cage, really hard.

"Mother-fuc-" He started, but stopped suddenly when he caught Solomon's eye.

"This is your stop." Solomon said.

"This is it guys, so don't screw it up." He finished.

The guys got out of the van to start on their mission.

"Are you ready for this Cam?"

"Do you even have to ask me that?" I smiled.

"Cam, Zach is good, **(AU: pun not intended.)**"

"I am aware."

Solomon smiled and said, "Show them what you girls are made of Cam"

He gave me Gallagher Comms, and I was out of there.

"I'm back girls"

xXx

I heard gasps in my ear from girls with voices I know all too well.

"Cammie!" That came from 8 different girls.

"Girls, stay focused. I am here, on your side."

"You got it Chameleon."

Chameleon. Playing to my strengths today.

"It's game time." I smiled.

xXx

Shadows. That's what my typical tactic would've been. But this was different. I didn't really have to hide today. Just a bunch of turns and tailing essentials.

I spotted the boy whom I was determined to beat. He was in line, waiting to get a smoothy, flirting with a random girl from a private school called St. Josephs Catholic School. Oh, he was good. Everyone knows that the most effective way to blend in is to be with people.

I don't really know why I wanted him to stop talking to her, but I walked up to them.

"Hey Zach, hows it going?" I asked while smirking.

The girl who was talking to Zach is now on to a different boy.

Whoospie daisy, sorry Zach.

"Dude, what do you want?" he asked agitated.

"Well, I was bored, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang." It took all of my might to not be able to laugh when seeing his face. He looked like he was about to fume.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm on a mission right now. Now I know that you don't actually know what it feels like to be on one, but it requires a lot of concentration and counter-surveillance." With that, he walked away.

I can't wait to see that smirk on his face disintegrate along with his enormous ego.

xXx

I have been tailing Zach for 4 hours now.

This is what I have noticed:

Number of times he switched directions to get away from possible tails: **9**

How many times he succeeded: **1** (I lost him once, but found him again flirting with another girl)

Number of times he spoke into his Comms: **3** (2 was Solomon, 1 was Grant)

Number of times he winked at a cute girl: **7**

I decided to go talk to Zach one last time.

"Hey dude, where do we need to meet back up with Mr. Solomon?" I asked. I didn't know where they where meeting, so hopefully I will get it out of him.

"Why don't you just go back to Ohio?" He glared.

Someone is not in a good mood.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, why don't you just go back to Ohio? Your not a very good spy, and I can tell Solomon doesn't like you. You jut aren't the type of person he would like."

"Mr. Solomon likes me a hell of a lot more then what he would ever like you."

"I highly doubt that." He remarked.

"Whatever. And I am a damn good spy."

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't you in this CovOps Mission then, Mr. Damn Good Spy"

Because I'm on a different side.

"Screw you. Just tell me where to meet at."

He rolled his eyes and said, "The Lincoln exhibit, 5:00"

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

He walked away, and I followed, 10 people behind him of course. He had 3 minutes to get to the exhibit.

xXx

He arrived exactly 4 seconds before 5:00. All of the guys were lined up. I stood on the very end, and smiled a knowing smile towards Solomon.

Then something happened that I totally didn't expect. My best friends, my school mates, my Gallagher Girls walked out, all with pissed off looking faces.

The guys must have got the best of them.

Solomon went through the line of guys, asking for the description of there tailers.

One by one, the guys listed perfect descriptions of my girls.

Then he got to Zach, whom was smirking.

"Zach, what is the description of your tailer?" Solomon asked.

"Dark skin, dark hair. 5'6'', brown eyes." Zach said confidently.

"You would be correct Zach, if you had Rebecca as your tailer. Grant had Rebecca."

"Sir, there was no one else though." Zach reasoned. Boy was he wrong.

"Are about that, Zach?" Solomon questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, you are wrong Zach, you missed one."

Zach looked confused.

"Step forward Cammie."

I stepped forward, turned around to face the boys. They looked at me, confusion written across their faces.

Then, I took my wig off, and the eye brows with it, smirked at Zach, and said,

"I am a damn good spy."

**xXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX**

**I'm a bitch, aren't I? ;)**

**-Carter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. My mom took my computer away, and I tried updating from my Ipod, but it wouldn't work. I really do like updating everyday, so I should have a new chapter everyday, unless I get my computer taken away.**

**Thank you to everyone who still reviewed!**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View.

Zach was speechless. This is great!

"What is it that you were saying about never losing, Zach?" That's right, I stole his smirk.

"Well, I...-" He started, but I cut him off.

"And I thought you said girls can't be spies." Oh yeah, he is definitely pissed.

He didn't answer, so I continued.

"Tell me Zach, what is worse, losing straight after you said you would win, or losing to me?"

"This is all bull shit. Oh course I wouldn't have thought you were a girl, you have been a guy at my school the whole time!" He said.

"Haven't you ever been taught to notice things?" I said, and smiled at Solomon.

"Don't worry Zach, you will have a chance to prove yourself soon." Solomon said.

Zach smirked and said, "Prepare to lose, Gallagher Girl."

"Bring it on."

xXx

All of the girls piled into the Gallagher van. We were going to Blackthorne.

This should be very interesting.

"So, that was the boy in love with, I presume." Bex smiled.

"What!? No! Do you not see how much of a jerk he is?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I was too distracted by the flirting and sexual tension to see." Bex smirked.

"Flirting? Oh you have to be kidding me. I mean yeah sure, he is like, super sexy and hot, and has gorgeous emerald eyes, and has an annoying smirk that also happens to be really hot...but no! I don't like him!" What the fuck just came out of my mouth?

"Oh yeah, you certainly don't like him." Macey said, sarcasm dripping from every word that came out.

"Whatever, believe me or don't, but I still don't like him."

Macey was about to say something, but we pulled into the Blackthorne drive way.

All of the girls were at a loss for words.

"It looks.." Bex started.

"So.." Macey continued.

"Scary." Liz finished.

We all got out of the van, and headed inside.

xXx

We all went straight to the dining hall, where only the Sophomore class was.

Zach was glaring at me, so I smirked back at him. He rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

Bitch.

"Welcome ladies of Gallagher! I am Dr. Steve, the head master here at Blackthorne. It I excellent to have you here! Oh so excellent!"

All of the girls smiled politely, but it didn't take a highly trained operative to tell they thought he was a little bit fucked up in the head.

"If you ladies would come up here and introduce yourselves, then that would be excellent!" He said, really happy like. No, happy was an understatement.

First up was Tina, then it went Anna, Courtney, Mick, Eva, and Kim.

Next is was Liz's turn.

"Hi, I'm Elisabeth Sutton, but you can call me Liz. I am on the Research and Development Track. And, my codename is bookworm." Liz said, blushing with each word.

Out in the sea of Blackthorne boys, I saw Jonas's eyes light up. I will have to interrogate him about that later.

Now it was Macey's turn."

"Hey, I'm Macey McHenry."

At the name McHenry, I saw some of the boys' eyes go wide.

"I'm on the CovOps team, and my codename is Peacock." She smiled, flipped her hair, and walked back in line.

I'm almost positive that all of the guys had a little problem in their pants at the moment, if you know what I mean.

Next is was Bex's turn, this aught to be good.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Baxter, I'm on the CovOps team, and my codename is Dutchess." Wow, she was really sweet, I'm surprised.

"And is you call me anything except Bex, I will cut your balls off." Always so classy.

The boys faces went white at the sound of that.

Great, now it's my turn.

I was now wearing my Gallagher uniform, my hair down and straight, and the muscles vest was off.

I walked up to the mic stand, with all of the confidence in the world.

Until I saw Zach.

He was smirking.

At me.

Again.

Well, hopefully this will fade his smirk off of his face.

"Hey, as you all know, I came here already, as a guy named Bennett. It was a mission for me, to see how well I can pull off a disguise. Obviously, I did well." I smirked at Zach.

"My real name is Cameron Morgan, you can call me Cammie. I am on the CovOps team, and my codename is-"

I paused and looked directly at Zach, and gave a wicked smile.

"And my codename is the Chameleon."

Zach's face dropped.

All of the guys gasped and then turned to look at Zach.

Then he did something that I really shouldn't be surprised at.

He smirked.

"Looks like we are going to have to see who truly is the better pavement artist then." He said.

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Oh, if your going against me, then I can promise you, that it will be a challenge, for you Gallagher Girl." He said, very arrogantly.

"We will see about that." I smirked.

I would have been really happy with the whole altercation, had Grant not spoken up.

"Would you two just make put already?!"

Everyone burst out into laughter, including Solomon.

I don't know which is worse, the fact that Zach winked at me when he saw blush worse then Liz, or that the though of me making out with Zachary Goode gives me butterflies in the stomach.

But I don't like him...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys, again I am so sorry for the late update!**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**-Carter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just got back from a wine party, that's why I am updating so late at night.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, and a special thanks to ****_ .Goode _****who says my story sucks,I sincerely appreciate it.**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View

I was in the guys room, packing all of my things. Well, Bennett's things. I was reaching for my Nike shirt, when the door opened. I looked in the shiny drawer handle and say it was the devil.

Or Zach, close enough.

"Oh, so your moving out then?"

"Thankfully." I stated in monotone.

"Yeah, that's probably a good thing. You know, so you don't stare at my hot body all the time." He smirked.

"Yeah, like I would ever stare at your 'hot body.'" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so I was just imagining drool running from your gaping mouth when you saw me in boxers the other night?" He questioned.

"What?" My voice hit an octave higher than normal. "I was not drooling, and I certainly don't think you have a hot body!" I exclaimed.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Positive." I spat.

"So,_ I mean yeah sure, he is like, super sexy and hot, and has gorgeous emerald eyes, and has an annoying smirk that also happens to be really hot,_ doesn't ring a bell?" He perfectly recited what I said about him to the girls when we were driving to Blackthorne.

"How did you-"

He cut me off by pointing at himself and saying, "Spy."

"But it's okay, I am perfectly okay with you having a crush on me." He winked.

"I don't like you! And I am perfectly okay with you being insecure about the fact that I am a better pavement artist then you." I winked back.

"Oh, you definitely like me, and I am definitely better."

"No I am better!"

"Sorry sweetheart, but I am better." He took a step closer.

"I think you have it backwards, because I am the obvious better one here." I took a step closer.

"Oh are you so sure about that?" He got even closer.

What I just realized is how close we were, what I didn't realize was there are now 5 teenagers in the room, watching the whole confrontation.

"Are we going to leave when they start making out?" I heard Liz whisper to Macey.

At the sound of that, Zach and I backed away from each other. I looked down and blushed while Zach looked around the room with his had on the back of his neck, looking at anything but me.

"I, um have a thing to go do, that uh, no here?" I said, in a question form.

"So, um, yeah, bye guys." I ran out of the room.

xXx

I was in the secret passage that I found, the one 27 tiles away from the awkward room that I just ran out of.

What is going on? I don't run away from things, and if I do, I would do it more discretely the that. Why is this guy that I don't even like getting in my head? He is like a cough that won't go away no matter how much medicine you take.

I decided to get my mid off the topic and think about other things.

Like I wonder how my mom is doing. Probably really bored sense she has no one to call down to her office for breaking out at night or sneaking in secret passages to find things out that I really shouldn't know.

I thought about Aunt Abby and Townsend and how they obviously like each other but are too stubborn to admit it.

Stupid right?

xXx

I walked to my new room that I share with Bex, Liz, and Macey. I opened the door and saw 3 girls smirking at me.

"I would suggest not saying a word."

And with that, I got into bed a went to sleep.

xXx

The next morning came way too quickly.

"Cam, get your bloody ass out of bed, or else I will get Zach to come and get you."

"Cam and Zach? Near a bed? Probably a bad idea." Macey commented.

"Ha-Ha! So funny!" I said, getting up.

"So are you ever going to admit that you like him?"

"No, I'm not." I said, and then realized what I just said.

"Ah-Ha! So you do like him, your just not going to admit!" Bex yelled.

"No! No! That is not what I meant! Why can't you just accept that I don't have a crush on him?"

"Don't worry Bex, she will come around sooner or later." Macey said to Bex.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but we have P&E in approximately 2 minutes and 34, 33, 32, seconds." Liz informed us.

And we were out of the room, on the way to gym.

xXx

We got to the P&E barn 38 seconds late, because Liz had to stop and double knot her shoe lace.

"It's so great of you girls to show up." Mr. Stambaugh said with sarcasm seeping through his teeth.

"Oops." Bex rolled her eyes.

Mr. Stambaugh ignored Bex and went on. "Today gentlemen, and ladies, we are sparring. I need to know how well you girls can fight, so girls with girls, guys with guys."

Are all the guys here so sexist?

"Excuse me sir, but can we maybe do girls against boys?" Bex asked.

"No, that's not a good idea."

"But sir-"

"No, Ms. Baxter, now partner up with a Cammie." Mr. Solomon put his foot down.

Bex mumbled some curse words in what seemed to be a mixture of Farsi and Japanese.

Bex and I started off circling each other until Bex cam at me.

Unfortunately for her, I know her every move, and her every weakness.

I side-stepped her and put her into an arm bar. From there, I kicked out her knees and and flipped her over so she landed on her stomach. I still had her arm, so I put it into a chicken wing behind her back.

"Okay! Okay! I tap!" Bex yelled.

This drew attention, and everyone looked our direction and saw me with Bex defeated.

"Impressive Gallagher Girl, but not that impressive." Zach came over. This drew even more attention.

"You really think you can beat me at sparring?" I questioned.

"No, I know I will do better." He smirked.

"Well then, put your moves where your mouth is." I then kicked him, really hard in the stomach.

The kids around us 'oooooooed.' By now, the whole class was watching.

"Your going to regret that Gallagher Girl."

"Bring it."

We were both in fighting stance, when we both broke out into moves at the same time. I tried kicking him again, but he caught it and used my momentum against me flip me over. I immediately got back up though and punched him in the stomach.

Yep, he has really tight abs.

He did a jump front kick, but I ducked, and did a leg sweep when his feet touched. He jumped back up to his feet. I went for a punch, but he caught it, flipped me over his back.

I was on the ground, laying on my stomach. Zach had my arm behind my back like I had Bex's.

I flipped over, but it was purposeless, because now he was on top, straddling me, and holding my arms down. I tried to wiggle out of it but he was too strong.

I lost.

Zach got up, as did I. We were both panting very heavily.

Zach looked at me and smirked.

"The score is now 1 to 1, Gallagher Girl."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys! What did you think of the chapter? I personally liked it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-Carter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Okay so if you have never been on the website, you must go to it. It is called **_**Pinterest. **_**Let me tell you, it is so addicting, so check it out!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. How could I let that jerk get the better of me?

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were walking back to our room. I can see out of my peripheral vision, that they were watching my every move, to make sure that I don't go all off on someone because of how mad I am.

"You can stop watching me you know."

"Yeah, but for our safety and everyone elses, I think it would be best if we keep a watchful eye on you." Bex said.

We reached our room, and I immediately plopped down on my bed.

"I can't believe this." I stated to no one in particular.

"I don't know, I think it's a good thing." Bex said.

"I sat up in my bed and looked at her. "How do you figure?"

"Well, it is usually considered normal for the guy to be stronger in the relationship." She smiled.

"5, 4, 3-" I started.

"Shit! Go guys, go! Get out of the room!" Bex yelled.

"2-"

Bex practically ran over Liz to get out of the room before I blew up.

They got out of the room just before I hit one. I heard heavy panting out side of the closed door.

I laid back down on my bed, and shut my eyes, hoping to get some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, people don't want me to relax, because the door opened again.

"What do you want Macey?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Okay first off, that's creepy, and secondly, I thought maybe we can talk."

"Macey, I have known you long enough to know, that you never want to just talk." I responded.

"Well, this is important." She said.

"Look, if this about Zach, then I don't feel like talking about it."

"Even if it is a way to make the score 2 to 1?" I could practically hear the smile in her words

I flew up off of my bed, with a smile daring to creep it's way on my face. "Keep talking."

"Did Liz ever tell you about her new line of bugs?"

xXx

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this!" Bex whisper yelled, because we were crawling in the air shaft, above the guys room.

"Like you didn't want to see what Grant's room looks like." Even though I couldn't see her, I know she was blushing.

"So what? Yeah I like him! At least I'm not afraid to admit it." She answered back.

I was going to respond with a really witty remark, but Liz's voice rang through my ear.

"Okay guys, you have approximately 2 minutes and 45 seconds before the boys get back into room." She said through her comms unit. We had Liz stay behind and track where the boys are, while Macey, Bex, and I plant bugs in there room.

All three of us propelled down from the vents, and smoothly landed on the floor.

"Okay guys, we have about 2 minutes and 25 seconds to plant the bugs, and get out of here, break!"

We had a total of 15 bugs; 5 for each to hide.

I took one and put it under the lamp shade, another was on the side of frame.

I still had three left, and a minute and 53 seconds left. Bex and Macey were taking all of the good spots.

"Cam, we are done." Macey informed me.

"Okay, you guys go on up." I said.

"Are you sure Cam? We can stay behind and-"

"No, it would be less trouble if you guys just head on up, don't worry, I will be fine." I reassured.

They gave me a look that said, be careful, and propelled back up into the air shaft.

Okay Cammie, still 3 bugs left, and now a minute and 28 seconds left.

I will put one on the leg of the bed stand. Okay, this is good. Only two more left.

Think Cammie, think. Come on you are wasting time, come on-

Oooh! The closet door! Side of the closet door.

Down to one bug with 30 seconds left.

I looked around the room and spotted a clock on Jonas's digital clock. Perfect!

I was shaking to put it on the clock because I am now down to 15 seconds.

"Cammie! Get out of there now! The guys are 10 paces away to catching you!" I hear Liz in my ear.

I ran over to my rappel cord and struggled to attach it to me.

10 seconds left.

I got it hooked.

7 seconds left and I am in the air.

Things would have been great had the cord not snapped, and the door knob wouldn't have turned.

In walked 3 Blackthorne boys, as I fell onto a bed.

Zach's bed.

How convenient.

"I-I um-I-" I stammered to get any understandable words out.

"Wow Gallagher Girl, I knew you liked me, but this is a whole new level." Zach smirked, taking in the fact that I was laying on his bed.

"That is not why-"

"Why your laying in my bed?" He finished for me.

"I am not here for a reason like that, at all! I am here simply-"

"Because you, your British friend, and your high end friend can plant bugs in our room, while your smart friend is tracking our every move so you know how much time you have before we bust you?" He cut me off by finishing what I wasn't going to let him know.

I stood there, my mouth slightly agape, not saying a word.

"Yeah, consider this 2 to 1, Gallagher Girl, with me in the lead."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys! I know you were probably hoping for Cammie to win, and for there to be more Zammie, but don't worry, you will be satisfied with the next chapter :)**

**-Carter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! I love your guys' ideas, but unfortunately, I already know how this story is going to pan out. Thank you though!**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View

"How did you know about everything?" I asked astonished.

"Spy." He pointed to himself.

"You really have to stop doing that."

"Doing what, Gallagher Girl?" He asked innocently.

"You know what your doing!"

"If by that you mean, being completely charming and irresistible, then yes, I do know what I am doing." He winked.

"Charming and irresistible my ass." I shot back.

Zach stepped toward me so we were inches apart. I could smell his cologne, and it was very intoxicating.

He cocked his head sideways and asked, "When are you ever going to admit that you have fallen in love with me the moment you laid eyes on me?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I didn't. What if said that I think that you like me." Now it was my turn to smirk.

"But you see Gallagher girl, that would be a very bad thing to say, because it only makes it look like you are trying to cover up the fact that you like me, by trying to embarrass me."

"Oh so, you are embarrassed when I say that you like me?" I smirked again.

"No, I simply said that you were trying to embarrass me, I never said that you succeeded." He smiled smugly.

I gave him a hard glare which he most graciously returned with a smirk. I walked away from Zach and opened his door.

Before I slipped away into the dark hall, I said one last thing.

"I will get you back. And you won't expect it."

"Whatever you say Gallagher Girl."

Then, I was engulfed in the darkness that was the guys hall.

xXx

I got back to my room, and was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Did you guys make out?"

"Did you kick his ass?"

"Did you guys make out?"

"Did they find you?"

"Did you guys make out?"

"Do they know about the bugs?"

"Did you guys make out?"

"Do they know that we were in on it too?"

"Did you guys make out?"

Yep, that went on for about 5 minutes and 16 seconds.

"Are you finished?" I asked, clearly agitated.

"Yes." They all responded in sync.

"Okay so, I was having trouble finding spots to hide the bugs, and when I finally got over to the rappel cord, it was down to 10 seconds. It took me a while to hook myself up, and when I finally was up in the air, the cord snapped and I landed on Zach's bed, right as they all walked in." I finished.

Macey snickered, "Of course it would have been Zach's bed."

I shot her daggers. She shrugged.

"So, do they know about the bugs?" Bex asked.

"He knew everything! I don't get how he knew! As much as I hate to admit it, he is a really really good spy."

"And so are you Cammie." Liz comforted.

I smiled, "Thanks Liz, but I need to get even."

"Do you have any ideas?" Bex asked.

"Not even one." I stated.

"Cam, your a girl, and it's obvious that you and Zach like each other, so use that to your abilities." Macey said.

"I don't like-" I started to protest.

"Yeah, yeah, 'I don't like him! I don't like him! Honest! I just happen to flirt with him all the time'" Macey mimicked.

"The point is, is that your a girl, so take advantage of that." She finished

Bex, Macey, and Liz all got up to give me some much needed space.

Before Macey left she poked her head in through the door frame.

"You know, it is okay if you like him." She said, and closed the door. **(AU: CMH)**

xXx

The next day is when I put my plan into action.

Now, this could either go really well, or completely blow up in my face. (Not literally...I hope.)

"Are you sure about this Cam?" Bex asked.

"Of course she is, I think she secretly loves the plan." Macey answered for me.

"Um, no! I am only doing this to even the score. Then once I even the score, I just need to get another point, so then I will be ahead of him." I smiled.

"I still don't get why we have to do all of this. I mean it will be perfectly fine with out all of this." I said, grumpily.

"Because, it will add for affect." Bex said as she was applying mascara.

They weren't adding too much, just light amount of eye liner, mascara, and foundation. Nothing too ridiculous.

"Whatever, we have to get down to breakfast anyway."

And that, is where my plan starts.

xXx

We all walked into the dining hall, and everyone was eating.

I was very pleased to see know one look up at us.

I saw Zach sitting over at his table, with Grant and Jonas.

Okay, it's now or never Cammie.

"C'mon Cam, time to put your plan into action." Bex said.

That would have been the logical thing to do, but my feet were permanently glued to the ground.

"Bex, I can't do this." I whispered in fear.

"Cam, you can do anything, besides, don't you want to see the shock on his face!?" Bex asked.

That was enough to get me moving.

We walked over to the guys, and Bex sat next to Grant while Liz sat next to Jonas, and Macey sat on the opposite side of Bex.

Zach was getting up to put his plate back.

I walked up to him.

"Oh, hey there Gallagher Girl, are you wearing make up?" Zach asked, while smirking.

But I didn't answer him. I simply took his tray out of his grasp while ignoring his questions.

I then stepped closer and wrapped my hands around his neck, and kissed him.

Yeah, that's right, I, Cameron Morgan, kissed Zachary Goode.

It took him 2.6 seconds to respond by placing his hands on my hips, and kissing me back.

Now, this kiss wasn't rough, and no it wasn't passionate, it was soft, and shocking.

After 30 seconds, I pulled away, and smirked.

"W-woah. I-I wasn't expecting that, G-gallagher Girl." Zach stuttered, and I smirked more.

"And that is why the score is now 2 to 2."

I smirked again, and walked away, leaving behind 3 smirking girls, 2 shocked boys, and a pissed off Zachary Goode.

Mission complete.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Told ya you would like it ;)**

**-Carter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I hold the record for the Worlds Shittiest Wifi Connection.**

**A record I'm not particularly happy about.**

**Anyway, thank you guys for still reading and reviewing!**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

Cammie's Point of View

It has been a couple days sense the _incident_ happened. Of course I was happy that I got a point and tied the score to our little on going game, but Zach and I haven't talked.

At all.

And it has been upsetting me...for unknown reasons of course.

"Cam, what's the matter?" Bex asked.

"Well, it's just, I, well,..nothing." I don't even know what just came out of my mouth.

"She is upset because her and Zach hasn't talked sense they made out in the Dining Hall." Macey clarified.

"Well, I guess it would have been easy to just say that." I shrugged.

They all looked at me with a confused face.

"What?" in asked.

"It's just, we didn't expect you to admit that you miss talking to him." Bex smirked.

"You guys wouldn't have believed me if I tried to lie anyway." I answered back.

"Took you long enough to catch on. So are you going to admit that you like him yet?" Macey questioned.

"No, because I don't like him, I just miss talking to him, I guess."

"No, you miss flirting with him." Bex smiled.

"Whatever."

"So, you never did tell us...was it good?" Macey asked, obviously asking about the kiss.

"Guys! I don't see how this is a relative question to ask at the ti-"

"Just answer the question, Morgan." Bex said, in a scary tone.

"Fine! Yes! The kiss was good! Scratch that, it was great. The way he wrapped his arms around my waist, the way I had to stand a little bit on my tiptoes so I could reach better, the way his lips were so soft on mine. It was, great." I finished in all honesty.

All of the girls were smiling at me, and looked like they were about to say something, but then we heard a thud and a grunt from outside our door.

xXx

We all ran to the door, opened it up and saw three boys,on the ground, toppled over one another.

And one was of course smirking.

Shit.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here!?" Bex shout/asked.

"Well, we thought that maybe we could come here, maybe see if you girls wanted to hang, maybe find out some secrets." Grant answered in all stupidity.

Jonas and Zach both back handed him in the head.

"Owww!"

"You came here to spy?!" Macey asked, in the same tone as Bex.

But Zach completely ignored her. "So Gallagher Girl, how good exactly was I?" Zach smirked.

I felt a blush creeping up on me.

He heard everything.

I lunged at him, but Macey held me back.

"Woah there, careful Gallagher Girl, don't want to damage my so soft lips, now do we?" He smirked again.

"I swear, I will fucking kill you."

"But then you won't get to feel my arms wrapped perfectly around your waist." He winked, and began to walk away.

As he got just about half way down the hall, he called back, "By the way, this makes it 3 to 2. Winning!"

Did he seriously just quote Charlie Sheen?

xXx

"Today ladies and gentlemen, we will be scaling the side of Blackthorne, using rappel cords. I just had a feeling some of you need the practice." Solomon announced the next day in CoveOps.

I had a feeling he was talking to me.

And when Zach turned to smirk at me, I knew he was talking to me.

We all left the room, and followed Solomon outside, on top of the Blackthorne roof.

"Now, I am confident that all of you know how to successfully know how to attach yourself to the rappel cord, but do you know how to scale the side correctly." Solomon said.

"If you don as I do, then you should have no problem at all." He said, and began scaling the wall.

He was down to the ground in 3 minutes and 43 seconds.

"Tina and Jake, your up first."

After about ten minutes, it was down to Grant, Zach, Bex, and I.

"Grant and Bex, your up next." Solomon said through Comms.

"Sorry Cam." Bex said sympathetically.

"You hear that Gallagher Girl, we get to scale together." Zach said into my ear.

"Great." I said with absolutely no emotion.

Bex and Grant got down to ground successfully, and Solomon told Zach and I to go.

We kicked off the edge, and started down the side of the building.

"Looking good, Gallagher Girl, a lot better then last time." Zach smirked.

"Shut up."

"Are you going to make me?"

I was about to reply, but my rappel cord started to untie from my harness.

Why do I feel like I am having deja vu?

"What, no comeback?" Zach asked, surprised.

My tie was only coming even more undone.

Zach was now a couple feet below me.

"Gallagher Girl, why aren't you moving?"

But I couldn't say anything, because I was falling in mid-air.

"Cammie!" I heard Zach yell.

It was two seconds into my fall, and Zach grabbed onto my hand, just in time.

"Cammie! Your alright! I got you, I am not going to let you fall!" Zach yelled.

Zach mustered up all of his strength, and pulled me up to him, so now I was holding around his neck, and on to the rope.

I looked at Zach in the eyes, and saw fear.

"Zach, please don't let me fall!"

"Don't worry, I got you Gallagher Girl." He said, and smiled.

I think I might have smiled back, but I was too terrified to be sure.

Zach started back down the wall, with me clinging on to him for dear life.

Finally, we touched down on the ground.

Bex and Macey came running over to me to hug me, but all I could do was just hug Zach.

"You saved me Zach, as cliché as that sounds, you really did save me."

"I could never let you fall Gallagher Girl." He smiled.

I really wanted to kiss him, right then and there, but Solomon told us it was time to go back inside.

"So, does this make the score 2 to 4 now?" I asked Zach.

"No." He replied.

I looked at him, shock written all over my face.

"I would have saved you in a heart beat even if we didn't have that little game going on."

He was looking down at me, with all sincerity.

And I smiled.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxX**

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the late update, I hope you liked the chapter!**

**-Carter**


	12. Chapter 12

Alright guys, so I am so so sorry. This is not an update, and yes I give you full permission to be pissed at me.

I really don't have an excuse as to why I haven't been updating, except I have completely horrible writers block. (It truly is depressing.)I really do love this story, and I must say I think it is pretty good, however, I have no clue where to go from here with it. I do know how I would like to end it, I just don't know what to do with the in between chapters.

If anyone has any ideas, please either leave a comment or PM me.

On a brighter side, I have an idea for a new story that I have been wanting to do for a while.

I think I am going to call it, "The Best of Both Worlds."

Here is a little idea of what it is about:

Cameron Ann Morgan; normal high school girl by day, highly dangerous spy-in-training by night. But what happens when these two opposite worlds collide while she is eating cold cut turkey on a rye bun during lunch? Oh yeah, you better believe that her life will be crashing down (and the pots and pans in the lunch lady's prep room.) Will Bex, Liz and Macey (her Gallagher friends,) be there for her when the CoC Comes to her High School? Or will her annoying partner decide to give her a hand (or rappel cord?) What will her normal High School think? Two things are for sure, she wishes she was home schooled and she wishes she had a different partner.

So tell me what you guys think of my new idea and help me out with "The Art of Disguise!"


End file.
